Men Cruelest Invention
by antz2u
Summary: Will technology really bring happiness to human? 2 Shots actually. Epilogue added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer.

A/N: I don't realize my last story, Epiation, will have strong impact for certain people. Again, I want to make it clear it was not my original story. I apologized if the story had offended anyone or make anyone to recall back their bad memories. Anyway, it's all passed. Let's put everything behind and hope for the better future and I pray for the best for all of you.

* * *

They pushed her out from the car and sped off. She was panic when she realized they were going to abandon her and she's in the verge of crying.

"_She may be an adult, but her brain is not older than a 5 years old kid. Everything is new to her. Today is the first day she learns her life lesson._"

She rubbed her hands nervously and peeked at the surroundings area timidly. She saw tall buildings; skyscrapers. She saw many people. Babies, children, girls, boys, women, men, and elders. She saw many cars. 4WD, MPV, van, saloon car, bikes and many many more. She saw a helicopter was flying in the sky. She was intrigue with the thing on the sky. She stretched her hand up, trying to reach for the helicopter.

"_Look at the monitor. Her heart beat is increasing. That means she's attracted to a certain thing. Check out what is it._"

"_It's a helicopter professor._"

After few attempts her brain told her it was an impossible mission. She pouted. Again she scanned the area surrounded her. Once again she clutched at the hem of her shirt nervously and slowly moved forward.

* * *

Michiru stopped and observed the man in front of her. The man walked like a drunken man and rubbed his own eyes furiously. The man then let out a low growl and stamped his right feet on the ground.

"I'm tired." The man shouted. To Michiru' surprise, the man just laid himself on the ground and sleep.

"Hey, you can't sleep at here." Michiru walked up to the man. When Michiru didn't get any response from the man, Michiru kicked on the man's leg lightly.

"Don't interrupt me." The man waved his hand angrily then repositioned himself.

"You are sleeping in front of my house." Michiru gritted her own teeth in anger. Next, she exhaled deeply to calm herself.

The man let out a low growl again. A moment later he readjusted himself to sitting position with both legs stretched out. Then he scratched his own head with his both hand, pouted and frowned like a kid. "But I'm tired." He poked on his thigh once. "Here." Then pointed at his shoulder. "Here too. And I'm sleepy." The man rubbed his eyes again.

The first thing that came on Michiru's mind was, this guy is mentally retarded. A big grown man won't act like a kid.

Michiru squatted down and talked to the man with more gentle voice. "What's your name?"

The man looked at Michiru with puppy eyes then shook his head.

"You don't know?"

The man started to play with his own fingers. He looked away then nodded his head shyly.

Michiru sighed. "Nevermind. So, where do you live?"

The man looked at Michiru innocently. "………. I don't know."

Michiru lost her words for a moment. Should she call for police now or…..? Michiru tried to help the man to get on his feet. At first the man protested but not long he complied with Michiru's demand.

"I'm tired." The man pulled his shirt furiously and again stamped his feet hard on the floor.

"Be a good boy for a while ok?" Michiru merely shook her head when she tried to treat a grown man like a child.

The man stood still like an obedient kid. But just like a kid, not long he started to sway his body back and forth. Meanwhile, Michiru searched the man's pocket for his identity. Michiru took out a wallet at the back of his pants. Michiru flipped open the wallet and pulled out a card.

"So…." Michiru stared at the card intently. "……your name is Tenoh Haruka."

"Tenoh Haruka…." The man mumbled to himself.

"The address is not at Tokyo. I don't know where it is and……." Michiru's eyes widened then her gaze locked on the man then backed on the card.

"You are a girl!"

"_Professor, we have lost contact with the subject. A meteor had just hit our satellite so we have lost our signal. Temporary the subject's location is unknown_"

* * *

"Change into pajama then you may go to sleep." Michiru said gently at Haruka.

Haruka stared at the pajama weirdly. Haruka stretched her hand out timidly to reach for the pajama.

"Here." Michiru led Haruka to her sleeping room. "You will sleep at here for the night. Is it ok?" When Michiru didn't get any response from Haruka, Michiru merely retreated back to her room.

Next Day………

Haruka ran out from her room and frantically searching for the Michiru. When she failed, Haruka just stood in the middle of the living room, sobbing uncontrollably.

Michiru went out from the kitchen to check Haruka. "What's wrong Haruka?"

Haruka felt calmer when she heard Michiru's voice. Haruka hung her head low and played with her fingers nervously.

Michiru got nearer to Haruka's side. "Is everything ok?"

"I……I…..I wet my bed."

Michiru gasped.

Michiru studied Haruka carefully while Haruka was having her breakfast. "_She has blond hair with a pair of beautiful teal eyes. I think she's around 6' 4" tall. She's a woman but I think the word tomboy is a more suitable word. I think she's around 20 years but her act is still like a little kid. Maybe her mental is retarded. And she wetted her bed. A 20 years old adult wetted her own bed like a 5 years old kid. I really don't know what I should do with her_."

"Haruka…."

No response.

"Haruka……….."

Again no response.

"_Is it she hasn't getting use with her own name_?" Michiru tapped on Haruka's shoulder once. "After you have finish with your breakfast I will send you to police station."

Haruka was confused. "What's police station?'

Michiru was stunned. "It's a……erm…… a place that have many people to help you to search for your family."

"My family?" Haruka scratched her head. "What's family?"

Michiru felt hopeless. "Nevermind. You will know later."

"Ok." Haruka turned her head around and focused her attention on the TV.

Michiru cleaned her plate then went to her bedroom to take a shower. After that, Michiru changed her clothes and grabbed her handbag. "Are you finish Haruka? We can go now."

Haruka had shifted her position to the couch. Her eyes were locked on the TV screen.

Michiru sighed. "Haruka…….."

"Fernando Alonso will win the race." Haruka murmured.

"What?"

"Leader Massa is racing at speed 223.2 mph. Averagely; 3rd place Alonso's car is at speed 224.8 mph. Currently their difference is 2.4 seconds. If the top 3 drivers maintain their current speed for the rest of the race, 1 lap later at 3rd turn, Alonso will overtake Hamilton. 4 laps later at second turn Alonso will take over the leader place." Haruka explained. Her eyes were still glued on the screen.

"_She's my first experiment on this subject. I want her and this experiment to be perfect. So, besides her life in a human form, I have granted her with extraordinary IQ. I can say, her learning ability is extraordinary fast and no human being in this world can achieve that._"

Michiru was amused with Haruka's calculation. "How did you……."

"Shh…………" Haruka put her finger on her own lips.

Michiru decided to wait for the result. Surprisingly, the outcome was just as same as Haruka's prediction. "Wow. How did you do that?"

Since the incident Michiru decided to keep Haruka to herself. She had checked with the local police station but Haruka's name was not on the Missing Person List. Haruka was a mystery to her. Unless Michiru can identify Haruka's real identity otherwise Michiru won't hand Haruka out.

* * *

1 month later............

Michiru took care of Haruka just like her own child. Michiru cooked for her, prepare hot water for Haruka to bath, be her part-time teacher and comfort her to bed. Meanwhile Haruka just took Michiru as her mummy. Squeal at top of her lungs for anything that she wanted. Haruka always won. Not because of Michiru weak. It's just that, Michiru can't stand a big grown adult like Haruka, cried loudly in front of public without shame.

Michiru took Haruka out to supermarket. While Michiru was looking around to tonight's dinner, Haruka had stuffed the entire trolley with junk food, sweets and ice-cream. Haruka grinned childishly at Michiru while Michiru mentally slapped herself and almost dropped all the things in her hand. After all the comfort and pamper, Michiru succeeded to persuade Haruka only to bring ice cream back home with her.

2 months later

"Haruka, it's dinner time."

"Coming………." Haruka rushed out from her bedroom and straightly to the dining table. He got near the food and sniffed on it.

"Haruka, mind your manner please." Michiru warned.

Haruka pouted. Haruka reluctantly crawled onto her chair and had her dinner quietly with Michiru.

"After dinner, you better clear you mess at the living room there otherwise I won't buy toys for you anymore."

"Good. I don't want those toys anymore. Throw them away for me."

"Keep back the arrogance to yourself Tenoh Haruka. Even though, you don't want the toys anymore, you create the mess then you have to clean it back. Furthermore, why you want to throw the toys away? You know how much it had cost me? Somemore it's still new."

"I remember. Total is 84'325 yen. Am I right?" Haruka laughed. She was happy she was able to outsmart Michiru this time.

Michiru cleared her throat to hold her anger. "I'm glad you knew it. Then do you know with this amount of money how many dinner can we have?"

Haruka scratched her head.

"Do you know with this amount how many poor families can we feed?"

This time Haruka scratched her head with both hands.

"Although we have money, but it doesn't mean that we don't have to spend it wisely. Do you understand, Haruka?"

Still like a child, Haruka knocked her plate with her chopsticks continuously while her brain processed the new information that had just been received.

"Quiet Haruka. Finish your dinner quickly. I prepare hot water for you."

"Wait, wait." Haruka ran to Michiru's side and grabbed her wrist anxiously. "We don't throw the toys away. But can we sell it?"

"……..Why?"

"I want a new toy." Haruka grinned widely and swing their hand from left to right.

"No way."

Haruka pouted. "I'm too old for those toys already. I want a PSP."

"PSP is too mature for you." "_I thought her brain is not older than a 6 years old kid_." Michiru thought.

"No." Haruka exclaimed. "I want it, I want, I want it, I want it, I want it…………………"

In the end Michiru lost to Haruka's must win tactic. To Michiru amazement, within 1 week after Haruka got her new toy, she had completed 4 games with new high records.

* * *

2 months later……

Michiru was practicing a duet with Shigeru KaE, world renowned pianist. Haruka watched them from a side, with ice-cream on hand, one of the Haruka's favourite that can keep from being troublesome for some time. But this time, even without the ice-cream, Haruka was unexpectantly obedient. Her eyes were fixed on the piano and Haruka stood there in awe watching Shigeru KaE's expert hands gently making contact with the piano producing the most beautiful sound to Haruka's ear.

After the taining session, Michiru packed her things, so does Shigeru KaE. Once Shigeru KaE had left, Haruka quickly ran to the piano side and took over Shigeru KaE's place at the piano. Haruka placed her hands on the piano keys and mimic every Shigeru KaE's movements. Haruka frowned. But she couldn't produce the sound as smooth as Shigeru KaE's.

"You like it?" Michiru squeezed Haruka's shoulder lightly.

Haruka nodded her head once. Her eyes were still fixed on the piano key.

Michiru smiled. Michiru cupped Haruka's cheek with both hands and turned her head slowly. Their eyes were meeting with each other now. "If you promise you will behave for 1 week, I will buy you a piano and teach you how to play with it."

Hearing the news, Haruka nodded her head frantically. 1 week after Michiru had bought the piano for Haruka, Haruka was able played Chopin's Etude Op10 No 2 perfectly. Now, Michiru found a new rehearsal partner.

* * *

3 months later…………

It was days ago the last time Haruka wetted her bed. Haruka won't embarrass herself in public anymore but still she had her own way to get the thing that she wants. By refusing to rehearse new song with Michiru.

"Can we take a break now?"

"1 last time ok?" Michiru begged and placed the violin on her shoulder again.

"The show wills starts soon." Haruka protested.

"I have prepared the recorder. Powerpuff Girls right?" It was the only girlie thing that Haruka had interest in.

"No." Haruka screamed. "Come on. I'm not a kid anymore. Powerpuff Girls? Eww………" Haruka make a disgusted face. "Who wants to watch such a girlie cartoon? I'm waiting for Bleach." With that being said Haruka quickly ran out from that room before being detained by Michiru again.

"Bleach? What is that? Powerpuff Girls is girlie? Why I never notice Haruka has grown up a lot?" Michiru was left alone, confused in the room.

"_Her actual age is 20 while her brain is 5. I have formulated a system on her brain so that her brain can catch up with her actual age in the shortest time which means; for her 1 day is equal to 1 month until her brain reach the age 20 then it will function as normal._"

* * *

4 months later……..

"Michiru………" Haruka frowned. "Put the knife down." Haruka commanded. Haruka grabbed Michiru by her wrist and dragged her backed to her room. Then Haruka forced Michiru to lie down. "I already told you. I will make the dinner. In the mean time, you have some rest first."

Michiru's eyes widened when Haruka let her forehead touched with hers. In these 4 months, although they were never separated from each other even for 1 day, they never had such a close contact before. Haruka pulled back and shook her head.

"You still have fever. Let me take care of you. I will call you once the dinner is ready." Haruka went out to attend back the task on her hand.

Michiru felt her face was boiling. She knew it was not because of the fever. After 4 months, Haruka was not a kid anymore. She had matured a lot, her voice became huskier, her body became more athletes due to the recent jogging, became more independent (At least Michiru didn't have to bring her along to tour anymore) and to Michiru's dismay, became more flirtatious. Michiru didn't know the real reason behind of Haruka's accelerated mature process but she was glad Haruka was not a burden to her anymore. In fact, Michiru started to feel attracted to Haruka.

* * *

5 months later……..

Haruka's POV

I watch her from the audience seat. I feel so proud for her. The newspapers are right. No one can doubt her talent. The applause from the crowd it's the prove her talent is recognized by everyone at here, at this time. And her beauty…..she's so captivating. She's flawless. No one will believe such a perfect person, exists in this planet we call Earth and yet this perfect human being is standing right in front of my eyes. I smile. I smile because I feel happy. Happy that I'm the luckiest person in the world because this perfect creature is by my side all the time. But soon my smile replace by a little frown. Who am I comparing with this angel? I can't recall my pass memory. I know nothing about myself. I notice I'm different from other normal people. I have no background, no family, no education, no friends…..I can't find anything that's belong to me. Even Michiru seems like unreachable for me. I understand we can't be together forever. She has her own life. She has her own career and once she found the love of her life then she will have her own family. At that time, I will be the outsider and leave her forever. I can't foresee my future and I doubt I will have it. This horrible thought always sends shiver down my spine.

"Haruka?"

I turned around to find Michiru had changed to night gown.

"Do you know what's the time now?" I asked.

"Seems like you are the one who lost the track of time." Michiru walked near to my side.

"I er……came out for fresh air." I inhaled a deep breath then slowly exhaled it.

"What's bothering you?"

"….Nothing."

"You never have problem before."

"I don't."

"I thought after all these times you will open up for me. But seems like I have over rated myself."

I chuckled. "You always have your own way on me."

Michiru smiled. "You know what, I actually feel proud of it. You are special you know. You are mysterious too. You intrigue me. When I first met you I thought your brain is spoilt. But you amaze me with your extraordinary IQ. Do you still remember the first time……"

"That's all I got." I cu in and tapped on my temple twice. "And nothing more. That's the difference between us." I stared deeply into Michiru's blue eyes. "Just now a reporter asked for my permission to have a small interview with me. I know his main motive is you but besides you yourself, I'm his closest source. I'm well aware of it." I let out a weak chuckled. "Do you know how pity am I? I didn't even know the answer for a basic question."

Michiru never tore her gaze away from me. "What was it?"

"Where am I from?"

Michiru covered her mouth with a hand, unable to respond to Haruka's question.

"I'm a person without an identity. I'm belong to this world but there's nothing belong to me. One day you will leave and everyone will ignore because I'm a nobody."

"I won't leave you, Haruka." Michiru hold my hands tightly.

"Michiru, I won't accept this destiny. So I have decided to leave this place. To explore the outside world. To find my own life. And I will write down my daily activities on my journal so that I can tell the whole world I do have my own life. Tenoh Haruka won't live under Kaioh Michiru's shadow forever. Am I right?" I flashed out my confident smile.

It's hard for Michiru to swallow the lump on her throat. It's even harder for Michiru to accept I will be leaving.

"Michiru?" I raised my hand up to reached for Michiru but Michiru just pushed it away.

"You are right." Michiru can feel her own voice was trembling. Everyone sure has her own dream. Now you found yours. I feel happy for you." Michiru's knees felt weak and she felt she will collapse at anytime. She forced out a smile.

"Michiru…….." Haruka started to get worried when she saw Michiru's pale face.

"I'm feeling unwell. Excuse me." Michiru ran back to her room, lied on her back and let her tears flow down freely.

"I'm sorry……………" Haruka said to no one.

Next Day……..

"Just a backpack?"

I smiled. "When you brought me home, I have nothing with me. A backpack is already a huge improvement." I tried to crack a joke to ease the tension but to no avail. I noticed the eye bag under Michiru's reddened eyes. I never thought my leaving news will have such an impact on her.

"I leave now." Michiru merely nodded her head and turned her head away from me. I sighed. I walked out. Out from the house, out from Michiru's life.

Michiru dropped onto the couch with teary eyes again.

The lift door had opened for the nth time. The door closed back again and went back to ground floor. Her legs still rooted on the same place. Haruka sighed again. Why it's so hard for her to step out. Haruka put her backpack down, unzipped it, and took a piece of paper out. She unfolded the paper and revealed a bouquet of rose, drawn by her. Michiru will bring many flowers back everytime she came back from the concert. Just like her other fans, she hope she can present a bouquet of flower to Michiru with her own hand but…….she didn't have any money. Haruka never worked. All her expenses were paid by Michiru. Without Michiru, Haruka is nothing. Haruka sighed again. She didn't know, whether she have the chance to come back here to visit Michiru or not. So………..

Michiru quickly wiped away her tears with her own hand when she heard the door bell ringing. Michiru took a deep breath to collect back herself. Slowly she walked to the door and she opened it. Her eyes widened and her heart almost popped out when she saw the figure standing in front of her.

Haruka sheepishly handed the paper to Michiru. "Before I leave I want…."

Without wasting anytime Michiru lurched herself towards Haruka, hugging her tightly with her hands around her waist. "Don't leave. Stay with me. Please……….."

"Huh? Michiru……….."

"I love you. Stay with me if you feel the same."

Teals eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

6 months later………..

Michiru planted a kiss on Haruka's nose to disturbed her sleep. Haruka stirred a little, mumbled some unclear words and dozed back into her dream. Michiru pouted. Michiru got closer to Haruka and nibbled at her ear.

Teal eyes slowly revealed itself. Haruka yawned and stretched her hands up like a cat. "You are sure energetic Michiru. You kept me awake for the whole night and now you don't let me sleep."

"Now you blame me. You are the one who's trying to be 'naughty' for the whole night." Michiru stuck her tongue in childish way. Michiru then slapped lightly on Haruka's arm. "It's almost noon. Get up. I make you lunch." Michiru then left her room.

Haruka grinned widely at the thought of their last night activities. She chuckled then got up from bed; make her way to the bathroom and whistling happily.

The door bell rang. Michiru was at kitchen. Haruka jogged to the front door and opened it. 4 men, 3 in black coat and sunglasses while the front one was wearing doctor white coat were standing in front of Haruka.

"Can I help you?" Haruka asked.

The man in white coat smiled. "At last I found you, my subject."

"Huh?" Haruka was confused.

"Who's at the door Haruka?" Michiru came out from the kitchen and saw the men.

"So you are the one who has been good enough to take of my subject."

"Subject?" Michiru raised an eye brow feeling confused.

"Yes. She's my experiment robot."

* * *

"I'm surprise you are in good condition."

"Is this where I was born?" Haruka fixed her eyes on the machine in the lab.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you create me?" There was hint of anger in Haruka's voice.

"The suicide at Japan is increasing in an alarming rate. The main cause of this problem is the victims feel they lack of love. So…."

"So you are trying to create a robot that has feeling and sell them to those who need love."

"You can say that again. Judge from the relationship between you and Michiru, I think I have succeeded."

"You are indeed. You will become savior to human being. But at the same time you are also a killer to your future robots." Haruka turned her head around and stared at her creator sternly. "When you decide to create a robot with feeling, have you ever thought for them how they would feel when they have the same ability as human being?! Have it ever cross your mind how your robot will react when 1 day you suddenly appear in front of them tell them they are just a robot, just like what you did to me."

Professor Takahashi, Haruka's creator, lowered her head in silence.

"What you plan to do with me?" Haruka asked.

Takahashi adjusted his spectacles before he answered Haruka's question. "The current electric that we used daily is not strong enough to operate a robot with feeling. 18 months ago, a fisherman found an extraordinary rock in his net and handed it to us since he didn't know how to deal with the rock. When we examined the rock, we found that it contained mineral that we never see before. A mineral that can provide a huge amount of energy, thus, I use the energy on you. But………." Takahashi frowned and sighed.

"What?"

"This energy couldn't last long. We ask the fisherman for the location he got the mineral but we came back empty handed. We don't know where is the mineral came from and where to search for it. We didn't have any clue for it."

"It means I will 'die' at anytime?"

"To be exact………….." Takahashi cleared his throat and gathered for courage for the next words. "………you still have 3 days time."

Haruka was frozen on the spot.

* * *

3 days had gone and Michiru didn't get any news on Haruka. The earlier incident still lingered in her mind and Michiru couldn't get rid of it. Michiru almost fainted on the spot when the white coat man used his knife to slit on Haruka's arm. Haruka screamed but no blood came out. The man forced his finger into the 'wound' and took a red wire out. The man cut the wire into half and soon Haruka felt her pain faded. Haruka was stunned when she saw the wire and Michiru screamed.

"_I will stay here for 2 days. You can retrieve any information from me as you want. But on the third day, I have to go back to Michiru's side._"

Michiru dived into the water again. When she got on the surface she saw Haruka was waiting for her with towel on her hand. Michiru quickly climbed up from the pool, rushed to Haruka's side and hugged her tightly. It was an unexpected warm welcome from Michiru. Haruka thought Michiru will feel petrified with her new identity. Hand in hand, they got to the nearest bench and sat side by side. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka didn't mind Michiru had wetted her shirt.

"Are you Ok?" Michiru asked.

Haruka kept her mouth closed. The truth may be unbearable, but Haruka didn't want Michiru hopelessly waiting for her.

"Haruka?"

"I will stop functioning anytime soon." Harka blurted out.

Michiru pulled back, taken aback by the statement. Michiru locked her blue eyes on Haruka.

"It's complicated. I don't how to explain to you. In simpler words, my battery will run out soon."

Michiru shook her head slowly. "No."

"I didn't mean to torture you with the truth. Even the professor is unable to find a replacement battery for me. I don't know when I will wake up. I don't want you to waste your life, waiting for me; a robot." Haruka felt sad with the facts.

Michiru grabbed Haruka's by her collar and puller her down for a fierce kiss. Soon it turned into a slow and passionate one. They stopped when both of them was out of breath. Their foreheads were leaning against each other.

"Don't leave me. I don't care you are a human or not, just don't leave me." Michiru whispered. Her voice was shaking and she was fighting back the tears.

Haruka was unable to answer to Michiru's request.

"Please…….don't leave me."

Haruka clenched her fist tightly, cursing inwardly for the fate the fall upon them.

Michiru cupped Haruka's cheeks and stared deeply into her teal eyes "I love you."

Haruka felt helpless. It's just a small request from Michiru but yet, she couldn't fulfill it.

"Haruka, say you love me too."

The voice got caught in Haruka's throat. What's the use in saying those words when she's going to hurt Michiru's heart so badly.

"Please……….."

"I love you Michiru." Haruka surrendered herself when Michiru broke down in front of her.

"Stay with me." Michiru said in between sobs.

Before Haruka could answer, Haruka's vision started to get blurred. "Mi…Michi….chi….ru…" Haruka started to stutter also. Haruka shook her head. "I….I think…..I'm…..go…go…going…….."

"No Haruka……."

Haruka looked at Michiru for one last time before darkness overtook her. Haruka was motionless. Teal eyes had lost its sparkle. Michiru didn't scream or wailed wildly. Michiru just rested her head on Haruka's shoulder and let her tears flow down freely.

* * *

Ending song

叶子 (Leaves)

叶子　是不会飞翔的翅膀 (Leaves, is a wing that can't fly)

翅膀　是落在天上的叶子 (Wing, landed on the leaves in the sky)

天堂　原来应该不是妄想 (Heaven, actually shouldn't be a delusion)

只是我早已经遗忘 (Just that long time ago I had forgotten)

当初怎么开始飞翔 (Last time how I started to fly)

孤单　是一个人的狂欢 (Loneliness, is one's revelry)

狂欢　是一群人的孤单 (Revelry, is a group of people's loneliness)

爱情　原来的开始是陪伴 (Love, at first it was accompany)

但我也渐渐地遗忘 (But I slowly start to forget)

当时是怎样有人陪伴 (Last time how I get accompanied)

我一个人吃饭　旅行　到处走走停停 (I, alone have meal, travelling, have a walk)

也一个人看书　写信　自己对话谈心 (Also reading alone, writing letter, have conversation alone)

只是心又飘到了哪里 (But, my heart had drifted to nowhere)

就连自己看也看不清 (Until I can't see clearly myself)

我想我不仅仅是失去你 (I think I started to lose you slowly)

* * *

A/N: I do believe one day the advanced technology will be able to produce a human robot just like Haruka in this story. A human form on the outside with hidden technology on the inside. When the time comes, I hope this advanced techno will bring human happiness and sorrow just like this story. Epilogue will be posted up soon but don't expect a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As usual disclaimer

A/N: Sorry. Supposed to be 2 shots. The main reason I make this story short because I don't have the time and confidence to update it regularly and add 1 more collection to my half way stories. As for the story Black n White......(laughing nervously), it's coming soon. (I think...)And thz for the reviews.

* * *

She opened her eyes. Then they were applauses and cheering. She took the surrounding slowly. The crowd were watching her every movement with anticipation on their face. One of them went to her side.

"Welcome back to life, Tenoh Haruka. Im Dr Takahara Kurushi." Kusrushi smile at Haruka.

Haruka looked at Kurushi with a blank face. The crowd started to feel anxious and murmured among themselves.

Kurushi raised her right hand to silence the crowd. "Don't worry. Giver her some time to 'load'. Every machine needs some loading time, don't they? After all, she had been 'sleeping' for quite some time."

A moment later Haruka let the first words came out from her mouth. "Where's Dr Takahashi?"

"Great." Kurushi smiled widely. "You remember Professor Takahashi. I assume currently, you are able to function normally."

Haruka cringed internally at the word function. She didn't need this word to remind her true form.

"Professor Takahashi had passed away."

"Passed away….." Haruka repeated the word to herself. Haruka was certain by now, some time had passed since the last time she set her eyes on this world. "What is the year now?"

"Year 2133."

"Means, I had been sleeping for 134 years."

"Yes. At last we are able to find replacement energy for you."

"Not for me. It's for you. You need me more than I need you. Now I'm awake, I'm well aware of my own role, Professor."

Kurushi felt annoyed with the words. The smile disappeared from his face. "I'm proud with Professor Takahashi's creation. Just like the creator, you are unexceptionally smart."

"What do you want from me?" Haruka asked.

"We will run a few tests on you. Afterwards, we will retrieve some information from the chip……….."

"You can do what ever you want." Haruka intercepted in. "But with 1 condition."

"Are you trying to negotiate with me? Do you know who brings you back to life?"

"I don't want and I don't need this life." Haruka replied calmly. "But…….." Haruka's cocky face had been replaced by pleading one. "……can you do this favour for me?"

Kurushi was surprised Haruka was actually begging for her. Furthermore, Kurushi was curious with a robot's request. Every action from Haruka was important to the development of this experiment. "What is it?"

"I want you to find someone for me. She may be………." Haruka lowered her head to cover her own sad face. "……..dead. But I want to know anything about her. Her life after year 2009 and…..the generations after her…."

* * *

Haruka stared intently at the person in front of her. Haruka was searching for any resemblance between the girl in front of her and Michiru. She found none. It's not strange. They are not biological related.

"I'm Tenoh Masaki. How may I help you?" The girl introduced herself.

Haruka didn't understand why the girl's family name was Tenoh instead of Kaioh. "I'm Tenoh Haruka. I came here with the purpose……."

"I know you and I think I know why you are here today." Masaki cut in. She smiled.

Haruka looked at her with curious eyes.

"Please wait for a while." Masaki disappeared into a room. No long, she came back with a CD on her hand and back to her own seat. "I'm Kaioh's fifth generation after my ancestor Kaioh Michiru. Kaioh Michiru had adopted my great great grandmother when she was 25 years old and named her Tenoh Hotaru. My ancestor passed away when she was 45 and she never gets married. Before she died, she insisted every generation after her must have a child bear the family name Tenoh. The child who carries the family name Tenoh must keep this CD with them until someone with the name Tenoh Haruka appeared then they must pass the CD to her. After all this had been done, the Kaiohs are totally free from this strange family tradition. I don't know how my ancestor can foresee the future but the truth is, you, Tenoh Haruka is sitting in front of me now." Masaki passed the CD to Haruka.

It took all Haruka's might not to break down in front of Masaki. The cover of the CD album was a bouquet of hand draw roses. The same roses that were drawn by Haruka herself. And the title for the CD album was 'Us'. Haruka trailed her fingers along the album's cover. The pain from the past memories was almost unbearable even for a robot.

"I don't how you are related to my ancestor, but we both have the same family name. Is there by any chance we are related?" Masaki asked.

Haruka shook her head lightly. "No, but if you take Michiru as your ancestor then you can see me as the same too."

"I don't understand"

"Please tell me more about Kaioh Michiru." Haruka asked, totally ignored Masaki's last comment.

* * *

Haruka went back to her room with CD on her hand followed by Kurushi.

"Now you get what you want. Can we head on with out test?" Kurushi asked impatiently.

"I need a CD player."

"How can I find a CD player for you in this century? For your information CD player had become an antique. People nowadays use a device not bigger than a thumb to listen to music."

"I want a CD player." Haruka repeated.

Kurushi sighed angrily. "Ok." Kurushi then stormed out from the room. "Once I get her on the experiment chair I will take out the 'stubborn' device from her body." Kurushi grumbled to himself.

Haruka had locked herself in the room for almost 1 week. She had been listening to the same CD for 1 whole week. She recognized all the songs from the CD. Those were the songs that she rehearsed with Michiru and Michiru had compiled it in a disc as an album.

Everyday at the same time Kurushi would visit Haruka and demanded her to do the test. All Kurushi got was the same silent treatment from Haruka.

"Haruka oh Haruka………." Kurushi sighed, circling the room with both hands in his coat pockets. "You are giving me headache, do you know that? Why can't you just cooperate with me obediently?"

"………. Not anymore." Haruka whispered.

Kurushi's footsteps immediately came to a halt. "What do you mean?"

Haruka took a deep breath before answered. "I'm sorry Professor Kurushi. I think I can't help you."

"I don't understand."

"I don't want to have those tests."

"I still don't understand."

"It's not difficult for you to make another robot. I think Professor Takahashi had left the formulae for your new chip also. Why don't you remake the whole thing and get on with your experiment? As for me……….can you just 'kill' me off and delete the data in my chip? I'm no use to you. I refuse to cooperate with you and I just trap myself in the room. So, maybe you should just erase me from this world." Haruka was desperate by now.

"What are you babbling over there?" Kurushi's patient had almost reached his limit. "You are our first generation robot. Your every record is very important to our future development. Not just for us but for the world."

"Then can I ask you why you want to become a scientist?" Haruka suddenly popped out the question.

"Is it if I answer your question then you will go with me?" Kurushi started the negotiation.

"You answer it first."

"Ok. It's simple. Everything we do is to improve human's standard of living and quality of living. The creation of phone has brought the whole world closer. Electricity can help human to perform just like day time. Everything that we do is for the world, for human's better future."

Haruka chuckled sadly at the word 'for a better future'. "Allow me to tell you a story." Haruka stared at the ceiling, rewinding the memories inside her artificial brain. "150 years ago, a robot got lost in human world. A girl pitied this robot and took this robot under her shelter. They stick together for 6 months and surprisingly, they fall in love. That robot never knew her own true identity. Not until 1 day a scientist showed up in front of the girl's doorstep and claimed back his experiment robot. The worst is yet to come. The energy inside the robot's body will run out in 3 days time. At that time, the scientist is unable to find replacement for it. 3 days later, the robot fell into a long… and deep sleep. Do you know what had happened to the girl?" Haruka asked no one in particular. "She never gets married. Few years later, she adopted a girl and let the girl bear the family name Tenoh. At age 45, this girl was diagnosed with kidney cancer. It was a mild one. The technology at that time was advanced enough to cure it. But she refused to do the treatment no matter how hard her daughter tried to persuade her. Her reason was she never felt happy before. Not since the day the robot was away. Her life was miserable. She couldn't take the torture anymore. She rather ended her life than staying in this world like a living corpse. Before she past away, she insisted every generations after her to have a child to bear the family name Tenoh and to keep this CD album with her." Haruka's gaze fall on the CD player. "Until someone with the name Tenoh Haruka appeared in front of them, then they have to pass the CD album to her. The title of the CD album is Us. The pieces in the CD album are the duet of violin and piano. Those were the songs that she always forced me to rehearse with her. Otherwise there will be no TV for me for the day. Everything that a scientist does is for the benefit of human being. If this is the real truth then why Michiru refused to receive treatment? Why she rather choose to end her life than to enjoy few more years of life? Why she never gets married? Never have own child? Never have own family like any other normal woman? Why?" Haruka's fierce teals eyes lock on Kurushi's one.

Kurushi was unable to utter a single word.

"I totally can understand Michiru's feeling now. The emptiness in her heart. Just 1 week without her already feel like hell to me. I don't know how she can survive the torture for 25 years."

Kurushi rooted at the same place with mixed emotion. New invention was supposed to improve the world and not caused sorrow.

"Can you please help me now, Professor Kurushi?" Haruka pulled her knees up near her chest and wrapped her arms around it. "Can you please take the chip out and erased the inside data? I can't stand the pain in my heart anymore. It's unbearable." Haruka rested her forehead on her knees.

Only human will crave for death. That's why they have this project. But why the robot in front of him was not fascinated by everything in this world? Why a person can have such an impact especially to a robot? Kurushi didn't need a second thought to reach for his decision. "I can take the chip away but I can't promise I can delete the data inside. It's too valuable for us as a scientist. I only can guarantee we won't use this chip for experiment anymore. The data inside we will use it only as reference. Is it ok?"

"…………Thank you."

* * *

"I ask you for one last time. Do you really want to do it?"

"Professor Kurushi, no matter how many times you ask me again, you will get the same answer from me."

Kurushi stared at the darkened teals eyes. Since Haruka came back from Tenoh Masaki's place, her teal eyes had lost its sparkle. It was a very unusual phenomenon for a robot. "Then we shall begin now."

"Professor Kurushi, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"I'm a scientist. I don't believe in spiritual thing."

"But I do. Pity, even though I believe in it, it will never happen to me. I'm not a human. I'm just a robot without a soul. Without a soul, how can I reincarnate again?" A sad smile formed on Haruka's lips.

Kurushi opened his mouth slightly and then closed it back. The words caught in his throat, unable to come out.

"You know what Professor. After today, I won't have the chance to set my eyes on this world anymore which means………" Haruka took a deep breath before she continued "……….exactly 134 years ago, on the date 20th April 2009, was the last time……… I saw Michiru and……. we will never ever see each other again."

* * *

Kurushi eyes were fixed on the chip in front of him. The last sentence from Haruka had brought a realization to him. The world doesn't need this experiment. Kurushi took the chip with him and went to toilet. He stared at the toilet bowl in front of him with determination. With 1 swift swing, Kurushi threw the chip into the toilet bowl then flushed it. Next, he went back to the experiment room and make an unexpected announcement. "This project is terminated." In an instant, Kurushi had become the other scientists' center of attention. Kurushi took off his coat and tossed it away. After that, Kurushi walked out from the laboratory.

* * *

The water flowed along the sewage pipe, carried the chip along with them. The water started to soak in the chip and the data inside was started to get corrupted. If Haruka's heart beat was controlled by this chip, then it means………..

72, 46, 25, 18, 5, …………………………. STOP.

* * *

Ending Song.

独家记忆 (The only Memory)

忘记分开后的第几天起 (Forgot how many days had passed since our separation)

喜欢一个人 看下大雨 (Like to watch the rain alone)

没联络 孤单就像连锁反应 (It's ok. Alone is like being chained)

想要快乐都没力气 (Want to be happy but doesn't have the strength to do so)

雷雨世界像场灾难电影 (The world in storm is like a disaster movie)

让现在的我可怜到底 (Make the current me look so pity)

对不起 谁也没有时光机器 (I'm sorry, everyone doesn't have the time machine)

已经结束的 没有商量的余地 (The things that has come to an end, there's no room for negotiation)

我希望你 是我独家的记忆 (I hope you are my only memory)

摆在心底 不管别人说的多么难听 (I keep it in my heart, doesn't care the harsh words from the others)

现在我拥有的事情 (The things that I have now)

是你 是给我一半的爱情 (It's you who give me half of my love)

我喜欢你 是我独家的记忆 (I like you are my only memory)

谁也不行 从我这个身体中拿走你 (No one can take you away from me)

在我感情的封锁区 (At my prohibited love area)

有关于你 绝口不提 没问题 (Everything about you, will never be mentioned, it's ok)


End file.
